It is known to provide an adjustable spring or platform on which a body lies in a casket. These adjustable platforms generally provide only for raising or lowering of the head or foot portions of the body and do not provide for adjustment of the portions of the body intermediate the head and the feet. For example, the casket beds shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,380 (Hazelett et al.) and 1,934,425 (Harms) provide mechanisms for raising or lowering the head or foot portions but have no provisions for adjusting the position of the intermediate parts of the body.
Arrangements are known for adjusting the position of the head and shoulders or for rotating the body about the longitudinal axis of the casket. U.S. Pat. No. 965,641 (Lynch) shows a casket having a first board hinged to a midpoint of the bottom of the casket and a second board hinged to the first board whereby these boards may be moved upward to raise the head and shoulders of the body. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,840,675 (Letzig) and 2,735,157 (Hotchkiss) show systems similar to that of Lynch wherein the first and second boards are connected to each other, and the vertical position of the boards is adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,377 (Lutz) shows an arrangement wherein a support for the head and a support for the back are pivotally attached to a frame which is pivotally supported on the bottom of the casket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,436 (Patrick) shows a suspension system for a body which comprises a flexible wire fabric supported on the sides of the casket at a number of locations.